The invention relates to a coffee pot in the form of a container having a neck and a discharge spout, said pot being provided with a strainer element which retains the ground coffee in the pot when the coffee is poured out of the pot.
Coffee pots of this type are known from EP 0 072 434 A1. The pot is provided with a screw lid having a pouring spout and a filter element. When the pot is to be used, the lid is screwed off, and then the pot is filled with ground coffee and hot water. The lid is then screwed on to the pot again, following which coffee may be poured out after a suitable period of infusion, the ground coffee, the coffee grounds, being retained by the filter element in the lid.
This structure, however, is vitiated by several drawbacks. First and foremost, the lid is constructed to be screwed off and on to the pot, which means that the filter has to be arranged at the top of the lid. This involves the risk that the coffee runs unevenly out of the pouring spout, just as there is a risk that the coffee grounds will block the outlet. The reason is that the filter area corresponds to the internal flow opening of the pot, which results in a limited area.
The object of the invention is to remedy these drawbacks of known pots, and this is achieved according to the invention by constructing the filter element, the strainer, as a net bag.
Hereby, the strainer surface becomes so large that there will be no risk of blocking of the outflow from the pot. Furthermore, the strainer is arranged down in the pot, and the coffee will therefore run out in an even flow, since the discharge spout will direct the coffee flow directly to the discharge spout. As a result, an even outflow of coffee will be achieved.
When, the net bag is made of a metal gauze, a sturdy strainer is achieved, and moreover cleaning by flushing after use is facilitated.
When, the bag is secured to a ring that sealingly engages the neck of the pot, both the shape and the position of the strainer element are ensured.
Finally, it is expedient, to construct the ring with an elastic gasket on the outer side, since it may then be easily removed and applied, in liquid-tight engagement with the neck of the pot.